


L'Élu et le Sacrifice

by Lia404



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archives personnelles, Gen, Nothing to see here, Peut-être que je développerai un jour (mais pas aujourd'hui), Prompt Fic, just a blurb
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Un prompt qui sera peut être développé (mais probablement pas, et est donc posté ici dans un pur but d'archivage).Harry, Auror confirmé, ne pensait pas réentendre parler de la pierre philosophale après les déboires de sa première année. Pourtant, quand l'armée d'Amestris fait appel au Ministère de la magie, il est bien obligé de répondre aux ordres de l'Auror en Chef.
Kudos: 8





	L'Élu et le Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Ma participation pour la coupe des 4 maisons de mars 2020 de [@hpships sur Twitter](https://twitter.com/hpships).

Amestris. Le nom n’évoquait rien à Harry, mais les yeux d’Hermione s’étaient mis à briller de curiosité dès qu’il lui avait raconté la dernière mission que l'Auror en Chef lui avait attribuée.  
  
« Mais si, Harry. Amestris. Tu ne te souviens pas nos recherches de première année ? »  
  
Première année ? Harry se souvenait surtout de miroirs, de dragons, et de turbans qui parlent.  
  
« La _pierre philosophale_ , enfin ! »  
  
La pierre était détruite en terre britannique, mais apparemment, cela ne dissuadait pas d’autres pays de chercher à se l’approprier.

L’Auror Potter avait donc été dépêché au milieu d’un nouveau territoire en guerre—c’était ce pour quoi il avait signé, après tout. Si seulement son coéquipier n’avait pas été l’Auror Malefoy.

« Ce bled est pourri, on doit se faire passer pour des moldus, et en plus je dois faire équipe avec toi ? À quoi pensait le Chef quand il m’a collé sur cette mission ?  
— Pas des moldus, Malefoy. Des alchimistes. »

Malefoy renifla avec dédain.

« Des alchimistes. Il y a une raison pour laquelle le Royaume-Uni ne pratique plus l’alchimie depuis 1800, Potter. »

Il était probablement hypocrite de se sentir mal à l’aise par le fait d’être accueilli par des membres de l’armée. Après tout, les Aurors aussi étaient une armée, proche de celle es alchimistes d’état, mais la vision de la citadelle d'Amestris fit frissonner Harry. Les murs froids n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler Azkaban.

Roy Mustang était efficace, charismatique, et un peu vicelard. Le cœur d’Harry se serra en songeant que Sirius se serait probablement très bien entendu avec lui.  
Nul doute qu’Hermione aurait adoré Riza Hawkeye. Peut-être Harry parviendrait-il à les mettre en relations—Hermione travaillait aux Relations Magiques Internationales, après tout.  
Edward Elric, en revanche, avait son caractère…

« Vous voulez dire que votre plus grand spécialiste de la pierre, c’est la crevette sans pouvoirs magiques là ? »

Une fois de plus, Malefoy avait perdu une occasion de fermer sa gueule—l’alchimiste blond clappa des mains une fois, et un flash de lumière bleue fit cligner des yeux à Harry.  
Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour admirer un Malefoy outré, bailloné par… un pan de mur qui s’était étendu pour enserrer son corps et le priver de sa liberté mouvement ?

Ed lâcha un sourire sardonique.

« Tu es lent, amoureux de la magie. »

Roy ne put réprimer un reniflement amusé, et Harry soupira.

Cette mission allait être longue. Si seulement les gens pouvaient oublier cette foutue pierre philosophale une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire de l'avoir quelque part, mon idée alternative pour ce défi était un AU Ouran High School Host Club : le club d'hôtes de Poudlard rassemble les maisons dans un lieu chic et chaleureux, où tous les élèves peuvent être accueillis par les plus beaux garçons de l'école et traités comme des princes ou princesses.  
> À sa tête, Drago Malefoy, blond, brillant, caractériel, première année mais déjà bien installé--après tout, le club a été créé par ses ancêtres.  
> Harry n'en croit pas sa chance d'avoir été admis à Poudlard, lui qui ne vient de nulle part. Il ne connait personne et tâtonne dans cette étrange école magique, peine à se faire des amis...  
> Jusqu'au jour où il entre dans une pièce étrange, casse un artefact de grande valeur, et se retrouve à devoir payer sa dette en rejoignant le club d'hôte. Avec un bon coup de peigne magique des talentueux jumeaux Weasley, ses yeux verts font craquer la gente féminine...  
> À force de péripéties, chaque membre, à tour de rôle, finira par s'apercevoir que, sous les cheveux sans foi ni loi de l'élève pauvre se cache la preuve qu'il est en fait l'Élu du monde magique.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions qui ne seront jamais écrites !


End file.
